The present invention relates generally to a badminton racket, and more particularly to the improved shaft and hand grip of the badminton racket.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a badminton racket 10 of the prior art comprises a head 11, a shaft 12 and a hand grip 13. The head 11 is provided with a strung surface for hitting a shuttlecock. The shaft 12 is fastened at the upper end thereof with the lower end of the head 11. The shaft 12 has a lower end that is fastened with a receiving hole 131 disposed axially in the hand grip 13.
The shortcomings inherent in the prior art badminton racket 10 described above are described hereinafter.
In the process of fastening the shaft 12 with the hand grip 13, the inner wall surface of the receiving hole 131 of the hand grip 13 is first coated with an adhesive, such as a heavy duty glue, the shaft hole 131 in the direction indicated by an arrow 14 as shown in FIG. 1. The shaft 12 has an outer diameter which is only slightly smaller than the diameter of the receiving hole 131. As a result, some of the coated adhesive in the receiving hole 131 of the hand grip 13 is often forced out of the receiving hole 131 by the air pressure in the midst of the process of inserting the shaft 12 into the receiving hole 131 of the hand grip 13. An additional work is called for to clean up the messy hand grip 13. In addition, such a prior art method of fastening the shaft 12 and the hand grip 13 can only be characterized as inefficient in view of the fact that the method is time consuming and that some of the coated adhesive in the receiving hole 131 is squeezed out, thereby undermining the fastening effect.